Nightmare
by Hizerielle
Summary: C'est vendredi. La nuit s'annonce belle. Si belle que le Patron décide de vagabonder dans les rues de Paris. -deathfic-


_Yo les gens !_

_Nouvel OS sur le patron._  
_Amateur de bisounours couleur guimauve, attention : ceci est une deathfic ! (oui, j'ose)  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes.  
Je vous retiens pas plus, _

_Sur ce, place à la lecture !_

* * *

La nuit s'annonçait belle.

Le ciel était dégagé, la lune pleine, les premières étoiles se montraient. C'était vendredi. Il sortait, comme d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'alla pas dans un de ses bordels, ou voir Tatiana. Il se contenta de marcher, aléatoirement, dans la capitale. La lune éclairait faiblement les ruelles sombres de Paris. La Patron aimait sortir à cette heure là. La circulation diminuait, les piétons rentraient chez eux ou sortaient chez les autres. Les rues se vidaient, petit à petit. Les étoiles apparaissaient, les unes après les autres. L'air se rafraîchissait. Il faisait bon. On pouvait entendre la musique étouffée des boites de nuit.

Le Patron aurait pu aller dans un de ces night-club. Mais aujourd'hui, le criminel était d'humeur calme. Il préféra s'aventurer au hasard, dans des rues inconnues, éclairées seulement par la lune bienveillante. Il ne regardait rien, n'écoutait rien. Il était dans sa bulle. Un monde idyllique, où il ressassait des souvenirs heureux. Un monde idéal, où tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Et c'est dans sa bulle qu'il traversa la rue.

Il n'entendit pas le vrombissement du moteur. Il ne vit pas les phares aveuglants. Il ne réagit pas quand la voiture le percuta à vive allure. Le choc, brutal, violent, l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Il perdit connaissance.

Il ouvrait les yeux, lentement. Un lumière l'aveugla. Était-il mort ? Lorsqu'il reprit totalement connaissance, le Patron remarqua qu'il était toujours dans cette ruelle. En vie donc. Il soupira de soulagement. Et c'est là qu'il la ressentie : la douleur. Il avait affreusement mal. Une douleur violente, une douleur insupportable, lui déchirait les côtes. Sa clavicule gauche le faisait également souffrir. Il passa la main sous sa chemise. Il rencontra un liquide chaud et poisseux. En retirant sa main, il constata qu'il saignait. Il était salement amoché... Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il rentre le plus vite possible. Il essaya de se relever. En vain. Il regarda enfin ses jambes. Une expression de stupeur était lisible sur son visage. Sa jambe droite était pliée dans un angle anormal. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait, non, ce qui le commençait à le faire paniquer, c'était l'absence total de sensation. Pas de douleur, aucune réaction. Ses jambes l'avaient abandonné. Il essaya de se lever à nouveau. Et encore. Et encore. Après s'être acharné sans résultat, il se résigna à juste se trainer contre un mur. Il n'avait que quelques mètres à faire. Il parvint difficilement, et s'adossa à la façade d'un immeuble, essoufflé. Une quinte de toux le pris. Il avais tellement mal.

La nuit s'annonçait pourtant belle.

Le Patron était là, perdu dans Paris, les jambes paralysées. Putain ! Paralysées ! Il l'avait enfin admis, il venait de perdre l'usage de ses jambes. Ses mains tremblaient, sa tête était lourde. Il ferma les paupières. Inspirer. Expirer. Putain de douleur aux côtes ! Respirer le faisait souffrir. Il réfléchit. Il pouvait sortir son portable, vérifier son état, et peut être qu'avec un peu de veine, il pourrait appeler Mathieu, ou les secours. Il avait une chance de s'en sortir. Mais dans quel but ? Sans ses jambes, il serait inutile. Le Patron en fauteuil ? Non, c'était impossible. Il deviendrait inutil, Mathieu le remplacerait comme il avait remplacer le Prof, plus personne ne le craindrait, pire, il aurait besoin de l'aide des autres. C'était inimaginable. Il lui restait la deuxième solution. Se laisser mourir. Une nouvelle quinte de toux le pris. La douleur était insupportable. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Il choisirait son destin, se serait lui, le maître de sa mort. Il ricana à l'idée. Avant de tousser à en cracher ses poumons. Il leva la tête. Merde... Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avisa une dernière fois les deux solutions qui s'offraient à lui : éventuellement sauver sa peau et être handicapé à vie, ou se laisser mourir.

Il avait choisit. Il ne supporterait pas d'être le boulet en fauteuil, la victime du destin.

Il allait se laisser mourir, en homme libre et fier, indépendant.

Il mît la main dans sa poche et ne songea pas une seconde à vérifier si le portable fonctionnait. Il préféra sortir une cigarette. Quitte a mourir, autant profiter d'un dernier plaisir. Il l'alluma. Le briquet lui avait été offert par Mathieu. Mathieu... Il allait lui manquer ce con. Comme tout les autres. Allaient-ils le regretter ?

Sa quinte de toux repris. La fumée s'envolait, doucement, légèrement. Il leva de nouveau la tête. Le ciel était dégagé. Les étoiles illuminaient la nuit. Sa respiration devint sifflante. Il tira une latte. Il toussa, encore une fois, plus violemment peut être. La lune, aux courbes si sympathiques, veillait sur lui. Un courant d'air froid le fit frissonner. L'oxygène commença à lui manquer. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il voulait partir droit, fier, comme à son habitude. Il avait froid. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Sa respiration était saccadée, irrégulière. Son cœur faiblissait. Il sentit une larme sur sa joue. Alors c'était tout ? Il allait mourir là, seul dans un ruelle vide, par fierté ? Il allait juste mourir, souffrant comme pas possible, en pleurant comme une gonzesse ? C'était pas lui ça... Et pourtant, la vie le quittait peu à peu. Sa main s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Il n'avait même pas finit sa cigarette. Il poussa un dernier soupir. Son cœur eut un dernier battement. Et ses paupières se fermèrent définitivement.

La nuit s'annonçait pourtant belle.

* * *

_Voilà voilà _

_Oui j'ai osé, oui j'ai tué le Patron, mais il fallait que j'écrive une deathfic ! **(elle m'as forcéééée ! Qui ? Bonne question...)** Et comme j'avais une idée pour le Hippie, et une idée pour le Panda, ben... il restait le Patron..._

_Vous pouvez toujours déverser votre haine/tristesse/joie dans les rewiews, que je lis avec plaisir :3 _

_Bisous salés ! (de larme peut être ?) _


End file.
